Chrysalism
by Night Riders
Summary: No matter how hard Alex's life is, he knows that Tom will always be there for him to make things better. Just a little one-shot centered around Alex's and Tom's friendship! With the requisite dose of fluff!


**Hellooo everyone! So I've been recently having this urge to just** _ **write**_ **and as a result, this was born. It's not the greatest thing ever but I hope to get better so if you have any tips, comments, questions, advice… leave a review.**

 **Also, I'm always sooo bored and I will freely admit I don't have a life. So if any of you are bored as well, or you just want to talk, drop a PM. I'm happy to just talk.**

 **Hmm, let's see, what else…. Oh, I discovered his dictionary of fake words and a lot of them can relate to Alex so whenever I'm bored and want to write, it'll be about one of the words. The word for this fic is "Chrysalism."**

 **For those that don't know, chrysalism is "the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm."**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Watch out!"

Alex whipped his head around and immediately ducked as a football whizzed over his head.

His best friend, and only friend really, came bouncing towards him, a grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry mate. Had an urge to kick the ball and forgot you were there," Tom Harris exclaimed a little breathlessly.

Alex gave him a teasing smile. "Oh? I thought it was revenge because I beat you by 5 points."

"It's not fair! I swear that mud just came out of nowhere!"

"Of _course_ it did," Alex replied sarcastically. "I mean, the mud just got up and walked directly in your path because it had something against you, didn't it? Bad mud!"

Tom grinned and poked his friend in the side. "Yep, but don't get too happy. Next time, I'm going to wipe the ground with you."

Alex laughed, slinging his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "We'll see about that."

"We will," Tom agreed. "You might be a great spy and all, but I'm the champion when it comes to football."

The two boys soon descended into an argument about who was the better player, which resulted in them both tumbling onto the muddy ground and wrestling in the middle of the park. The few people still out so late in the evening couldn't help but smile at the two teens.

 _Boys will be boys_ , they thought.

Finally, Alex managed to pin an indignant Tom beneath him. "Admit it! I'm the better player."

"Alex get off me!" Tom squirmed, attempting to free himself, but he was no match for the spy.

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

"I mean it Alex!"

"Not it," he replied.

"Alex, you're crushing my bones!"

"Still not it," he grinned.

Tom abruptly stopped squirming and Alex narrowed his eyes in suspicion, tightening his grip.

Tom flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Rape!" He shouted. "Rape!"

Alex flew off him as if burnt and immediately scanned his eyes around the park, checking if anyone saw them and realizing they were virtually alone.

He muttered an expletive as Tom laughed at him and laid down beside his friend, casting his eyes upward.

Dark clouds covered the sky overhead and lightning flashed in the distance.

 _1,2,3,4,5,6…._ Alex counted. He counted up to 11 before the loud rumbling of thunder interrupted him. It was roughly two miles away.

"It's gonna rain," Tom said absently.

Alex turned his head ever so slightly and pretended to adjust his imaginary glasses. "Wonderful deduction skills, Sherlock. Please, give us another."

"Shut up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the clouds released their burden and let down a downpour of rain.

Tom sat up, complaining. "Dumb rain! Dumb weather!" He shook his hands at the sky and shouted. "Give us the sun! We want some warmth!"

Alex rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and pushed himself off the ground. "Honestly mate. You've been here for 15 years. To think you wouldn't gotten used to it."

Tom crossed his arms and looked down, sulking like a five year old that had just been told he couldn't have any candy.

"I'll never get used to it," he sniffed. A hand appeared in front of his face and he followed it until his eyes landed on Alex's face.

"Look on the bright side. At least it's washing the mud off." Alex gestured at the mud coating his and Toms' backs.

Tom sighed, accepting the offered hand and pulled himself up. "Let's go then."

"You coming over to my house?" Alex questioned. He knew Tom's parents were still fighting and the boy often spent his nights over at his house to get away from the chaos.

Tom ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. "Yeah, just let me get my football."

Alex jogged towards the gate; Tom got his football and caught up to him.

They slowed down to a walk even though the rain was pounding with great force. They didn't care. Alex's house was nearby.

Halfway there, Alex glanced at Tom. The usually cheery teen was unusually quiet. He wondered what he was thinking about when the boy suddenly spoke.

He saw Tom's mouth open and move but he couldn't hear a thing through the downpour. Alex shook his head and leaned closer, gesturing for Tom to repeat himself.

"I don't understand what people mean when they say 'kissing in the rain'. That's complete bull! Like, how can you do anything in this weather?!"

Alex grinned, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders. He pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Doesn't seem that difficult," he teased.

Tom rolled his eyes, yet the grin lingered on his face. "Yeah, 'cause that was a quick, friendly kiss, not a slow, deep, romantic one."

Alex gave him a mischievous grin but Tom smacked him on his arm before he can make a move.

"Don't you even dare come near me!"

Alex laughed, holding up his hands in surrender.

A man holding an umbrella rushed past them, giving them an incredulous look.

Alex smirked, imagining what they looked like to the sprinting few that dotted the street. It must be quite a sight. Two teenage boys, covered in mud and soaked to the skin, yet they had their arms around each other and were strolling along the pavement as if there _wasn't_ a thunderstorm raging on around them.

Alex shrugged. They were already drenched, so what was the point in running? Answer: none.

They soon made it to the house and Alex unlocked the door, both boys trudging it and leaving a light trail of mud and water.

Tom shook himself like a dog, sending water droplets everywhere. He completely ignored Alex's glare and instead turned around. "Is it alright if I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Of course. Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom door and I'll toss them in the washer."

"All right. By the way," he walked backward towards the bathroom. "I call the downstairs bathroom."

Alex shook his head as his friend sprinted towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He waited for a moment and then peeled off his dirty clothes. Tom wouldn't be out anytime soon.

He cleaned up their filthy trail, grabbed his and Tom's clothes, tossed them into the washer, and went upstairs to take a shower.

Alex walked out of the bathroom, clad in comfortable clothing and feeling more refreshed than he had all day.

A slight breeze blew through an open window and Alex shivered against the chill. He could do with some hot chocolate right now.

He paused mid-step.

He might as well make some. He closed the window and went down to the kitchen to retrieve the hot chocolate. He knew Tom would appreciate it.

Above him on the second floor and in the living room, Tom strained his ears. He heard quiet movement downstairs. Alex must be done taking a shower. He rolled his shoulders and stretched. The clothes were a bit too big for him but they were comfortable. He pulled up a comfy leather recliner in front of a sliding glass door that gave way onto a balcony.

He plopped himself down just as the door was pushed open and Alex walked in, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Alex handed him a mug with a smile and squeezed in beside him.

"You remembered." The statement garnered a small smile from Alex.

How could he not? Alex looked around the room. Despite the fact that people rarely came in here, Alex knew that this is exactly where Tom would be. Years ago, whenever there was a thunderstorm, Tom and Alex, and sometimes Ian too, would sit down together in that exact spot and just enjoy the serenity that came with being indoors during a storm.

But then Ian died and MI6 screwed him over and these little things that they used to do were quickly forgotten. He hadn't ever gotten a moment of rest.

Until now.

Alex didn't know what he had done to deserve a friend like Tom but he was so grateful to have him by his side.

MI6 had promised to leave him alone from now on. Personally, Alex didn't believe them. He was so tense, always prepared to be ambushed on his way to and from school, or to be dragged from his home when he was sleeping. Jones may have been more sympathetic than Blunt but she had still let the man use him and he wouldn't put it past her to use him too. He was too afraid of being called in to just _breathe_ and relax and enjoy his time.

But then Tom, good old Tom, understood how Alex was feeling and had taken it upon himself to make sure his friend had the greatest time ever. He came to his house in the afternoon and dragged him to the park for a few games of football.

Alex had thoroughly enjoyed it. When he wasn't being chased all over the world by megalomaniacs with machine guns, he realized that he quite enjoyed running.

But with a storm raging on and them sitting inside with nothing to do, Alex knew that Tom would be waiting for him by the recliner, just staring outside at the thundering rain. This day was quickly shaping up to be one of his best days ever. He wished Jack could be here to experience it.

Alex sighed, placing his now empty mug on the table beside them.

Jack's death was all his fault. He should've been more careful, more alert. If he hadn't been such a blubbering idiot, she would be _alive_ and _healthy_ , all giggles and smiles. A bright ball of energy and love and warmth and -

-Tom placed his hand over Alex's, as if sensing his self destructive thoughts.

Fingers interlocked, Tom squeezed his friend's hand. Alex laid his head on Tom's shoulder. It was something they always did when one of them needed to relax or be comforted.

"I love the rain," Tom whispered. Alex made a sound in agreement and Tom continued. "The pattering of raindrops on the ground, the flashes of lightning that momentarily light up the sky…"

"The rumbling of thunder in the distance," Alex continued for him. "It's amazing how something so common as a rainstorm can have the power to cast such a blanket of gloom and tranquility over everything so everyone can just sit down and relax as Mother Nature shows her power and beauty. I love it."

"Me too," Tom agreed.

Tom reached over and pulled out a small remote from the pocket of the chair. He clicked a small button and the armchair tilted backwards while the footrest simultaneously extended from the front. Tom turned over, his back to Alex, and his head sunk into his chest. Alex shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks Tom. For everything."

For believing him when he said he was a spy. For accepting him and loving him even though it tarnished his reputation. For holding his hand when he needed someone to talk to…. the list went on.

But Alex didn't need to say any of this because he knew that Tom understood just how deeply his gratitude reached.

"That's what I'm here for mate," he mumbled through the fabric of his shirt.

Alex smiled. He knew that MI6 would be back one day. His life wasn't perfect, but at the moment, he couldn't ask for anything better.

He rolled over and put his arms around his friend. Tom shifted closer and they both closed their eyes, letting the pounding rain lull them into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **Sooo, finally finished this. I'm actually at the beach now. Well it's not a beach. More of a lake. Anyway, love the geese but the seagulls are evil. I'm still off topic.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review. I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **I'm not sure how many of you read up to here but…**

 **IMPORTANT: From now on, I'll be taking fic requests. Whatever you want, I'll write it. So long as it's not sexually explicit or anything like that. The highest rating I'll go is a T. But still, PM with a request and I promise to have the story up soon. Any questions, comments, concern, you know how to contact me.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Night Riders**


End file.
